1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device, and more particularly to a foldable lighting device for a barbecue stove.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional barbecue stove comprises an upright support, a stove body mounted on a top of the support, a lid removably mounted on a top of the stove body, a control panel mounted on a front portion of the stove body, and a plurality of control knobs rotatably mounted on the control panel. However, the conventional barbecue stove is not provided with a lighting device to provide a lighting effect, so that the conventional barbecue stove is not available for use at a darker place.